


Игрушки

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Кроссовер с Хрониками Ехо — там, если помните, зловредный зверек превратил всех обитателей дворца Макса в игрушки.





	Игрушки

Пройти, собирая всех. Угнездиться среди смятой постели. Налить себе, воровато оглянувшись на игрушки, немигающе уставившиеся каждая в свою сторону. Выдохнуть.

Да. Тут все они. Вся команда. И даже Фьюри — смешной коричневый пират. И Мария Хилл… Она-то что здесь делала сегодня? Внезапный приступ паники заставил его разбросать все фигурки. Нет. Пеппер не могло быть тут. Она вернется еще не скоро. Если вернется, кстати, дела отнимают столько времени, а он ей сейчас не помощник. Как она сказала? «У тебя теперь новые игрушки». Действительно. 

Надо налить еще. Что делать? Куда бежать? К кому? Тор? Да нет, этот крохотный молот даже муху теперь не собьет. Тони осторожно вынул мини-Мьельнир из плотно сжатого кулака Тора. Ну что ж. Теперь, надо полагать, он достоин. Лук Хоукая тоже на месте. Неугомонный лучник непривычно молчалив и не реагирует, когда Тони задумчиво пересчитывает стрелы в его колчане. Наташа независимо лежит чуть в стороне. Спутанные оранжевые нитки торчат воинственно. Халк по размерам и фактуре вполне тянет на плюшевого мишку… Ты успел разозлиться, Брюс? Или эта форма передает глубинную суть?

Ну, здравствуй, кэп. Мягкий и от этого чуть неряшливый, но в полном обмундировании. Почти. Только маску не успел натянуть. Пальцем Тони пригладил светлые топорщащиеся нитяные волосы. Голубые глаза-пуговицы смотрят мимо. Рот — черточка на плюшевом лице — придает капитану суровый вид. Ну-ну, не хмурься. Был бы жив Коулсон, выпросил бы тебя для коллекции.

Что делать будем, капитан? Глаза слипаются — реакция. Нервы, капитан, нервы у меня ни к черту. Налью еще. Ты не против? Против конечно, зануда чертов. Да. Плохое слово. Но ты потерял право голоса, дружище. Я тебя еще и в постель затащу. Собственно, мы уже и так тут. Роскошная оргия. Тони Старк и команда, хоть папарацци приглашай, такой момент пропадает.

Боже. Тони никогда не любил оказываться в глупом положении, но как бы он хотел, чтобы ребята сейчас ввалились в спальню с хохотом и криками, объяснениями про розыгрыш и с телефонами наготове, чтобы запечатлеть его физиономию со слезинками, запутавшимися в щетине… Так. А это кто? О, и ты, Вижен. И ты…

Во лбу игрушки светился крохотный камешек. Тони замер, а потом опрометью бросился в лабораторию. Через секунду вернулся, сгреб фигурки в охапку и побежал, приговаривая:  
– Мстители, не все еще потеряно! А вы поди уже начали делить мои одинокие ночи?


End file.
